You're Drunk, Sweetheart
by Ruby Friday
Summary: Ino declares a girls' night, but shows up with the largest bottle of sake Sakura has ever seen, leading to Sakura seeing her friend and rival in a new light. InoSakura, yuri lime. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

First: Ino x Sakura, yuri lime. Enjoy.

'We need to have a girls' night,' Ino declared.

'Every night is girls' night with you,' Sakura muttered. 'Isn't girls' night just a euphemism for going to the bar, getting smashed and waking up with a strange guy in your bed?'

'I meant a girls' night _in. _You _know,_' Ino said dramatically, 'we watch chick flicks, paint each others' toenails and eat junk food. You can show me how you get your eyebrows into that shape and I'll show you how to make your forehead look smaller. That kind of stuff.'

'Are you actually suggesting an activity that doesn't involve alcohol or sex?' Sakura cried in mock horror, choosing to ignore the stab at the size of her forehead.

'If you don't _want _to, then I'll find someone else! Fuck, Sakura, why are you such a killjoy?'

'Fine, fine, okay. When are you off from work at your flower shop?'

'Tonight!' Ino chirped. 'I'll be at your apartment at eight, okay?'

oOoOo

'I thought you said this wasn't going to involve alcohol!'

'I never actually _said _that, did I?' Ino huffed, slamming the sake on Sakura's countertop. 'If you don't want to, you don't have to drink anything!'

'You're something else, Ino,' Sakura whispered.

'I have everything,' Ino sang. She held up a couple of movies with pink cases. 'Chick flicks.' She held up a giant bag of popcorn. 'Low-fat. I'm on a diet.' She held up three bottles of nail polish and a makeup bag. 'Cosmetics.' And finally she wrapped her arms around the gigantic bottle of sake that she'd somehow lugged to the apartment. 'And a bottle of sake!'

'That's not a bottle,' Sakura hissed, 'that's a barrel.'

'Oh, please, Sakura, don't be like that,' Ino wheedled. 'Now, first we're going to watch a DVD.' Ino held up one of the movies with the pink covers.

An hour later, Sakura decided this girls' night thing was a total waste of time.

The movie was terrible. The popcorn was disgusting, especially for Sakura, who, on principle, never ate anything 'light' or 'low-fat'. When Ino tried to paint Sakura's toenails, she accidentally spilled half of the purple polish on Sakura's carpet, and when Sakura was showing Ino how to do her eyebrows, she accidentally stabbed Ino in the eye with the tweezers. There was no permanent damage, but Sakura was starting to feel a little worn out, and it was only nine o'clock.

That's when Ino decided to abandon all pretentions of a wholesome evening and dragged the giant bottle of sake into the living room.

'I don't _care, _Sakura,' Ino said when Sakura began to protest. 'We're going to get wasted and you're going to like it.' Her eyes flashed dangerously and Sakura grudgingly went into the kitchen and fetched two sake cups.

'Thank you, Sakura!' Ino singsonged, pouring sake into each of the cups. She put hers to her lips, drained it quickly and filled it again.

Sakura sighed. She had always hated the taste of sake. When she went to the bar with Ino, she always ordered what Naruto called 'bitch drinks' full of fruit juices and grenadine. Grimly she put the cup to her lips. _The more you drink, the better it tastes, _she thought and drained her own cup.

**Half a bottle later**

'Yeeeeah,' Ino groaned, putting her head in her heads, 'We fucked. I was _shittered_...'

'You fucked _Kiba?' _Sakura shrieked, starting to laugh. 'That's groooss!'

'He was preeeetty good, though,' Ino murmured, starting to laugh as well, 'but he tasted like barbecue pork. And lemme tell you, he could use some seeerious manscaping...'

'I can beat that...' Sakura said, a huge smirk forming on her very red face. 'Guess who I went home with after Tsunade and Jiraiya's weddin'?'

Ino stared at her in utter shock. 'Naruto?' she squealed.

Sakura burst out laughing. 'No, much worse! I'd had about eight cocktails and I kinda...I let Lee take me home!'

Both girls just about killed themselves with silent laughter. When Ino recovered, she was still wearing a giant smile. 'So?' she said, very loudly. 'How was he?'

'Fuckin' terrible!' Sakura cried, setting Ino off again. She poured herself another cup of sake. 'The foreplay lasted three minutes, and the sex was over in fifteen seconds. But he thanked me a fuckin' hour afterward, wouldn't let my ass leave his bloody apartment!'

'You win, Sakura-chan,' Ino said, following suit and pouring herself another cup as well. 'Guess who I _almost _got to fuck last month?'

'Must be preetty fuckin' hot, from the look of your face,' Sakura ventured.

'Iruka-sensei!' Ino cried.

'What?' Sakura screamed. 'What do you mean, ALMOST? What the fuck happened?'

'I knooow,' Ino moaned, sounding anguished and drunk. 'We were _on his goddamn doorstep. _His hands were in my shirt! N' then he said, this is wrong, n' made me leave. Can you believe that prick?'

'That bastard! It's legal n' everythin'. We're nineteen now!'

'That's what I said!' Ino shrieked. 'But he thought I was too drunk.'

'What's wrong with that? Who DOESN'T get horny when they're drunk?'

Ino looked at her for a moment. The look could have been interpreted as devious, except for the fact that the blonde kunoichi was too drunk to focus her eyes.

'What d'you wanna do now?' Sakura slurred.

Ino smirked. 'I got an idea.'

'Yeah, whatssat?'

Ino's smirk widened. She crawled a little closer to Sakura, close enough to whisper in her ear.

'Did'ju ever kiss a girl, Sakura?' she hissed.

Sakura froze. She was getting an odd feeling.

'N-no...I never...I didn't.'

Ino moved so she was kneeling in front of Sakura. She licked her lips and gave Sakura her best seductive look. 'You wanna try it?'

Sakura giggled weakly. 'Ino...you're drunk.'

'N' what's your point? You're drunk too, sweetheart,' she grinned, 'n' you just said you get horny when you drink...'

'I...' It was odd, but Sakura felt herself getting a little turned on by the smoldering gaze Ino had her fixed in. 'It'll be weird...'

Ino took this as acquiescence. She leaned forward and brushed Sakura's lips very softly with hers. She heard Sakura inhale sharply and was encouraged to press softly against the pink-haired girl's lips.

Sakura felt herself being pressed into the bottom of the couch, which she was seated in front of. She didn't have the sobriety or the presence of will to pull herself away from Ino. And besides...

...she kind of liked it. Ino was a really good kisser. _Lots of practice, I guess. _

So she kissed Ino back, and when Ino's tongue pushed insistently at her closed lips, she parted them a tiny bit, only to stifle a gasp as the blonde girl claimed her mouth. Ino moved so she was straddling Sakura and pushed her shoulders back into the couch.

Sakura didn't have time to think that this might be going a little too far, because Ino's lips were on her neck, nibbling on her ears. Sakura couldn't stifle a breathy moan as Ino's hand found its way into her shirt.

'Ino...'

'Just relax, Sakura-chan,' Ino purred into her ear, and then yanked off Sakura's T-shirt and with clumsy, drunk hands, unhooked her bra.

When Ino's mouth settled on her right breast, Sakura let go of the last of her inhibitions, already dulled by sake. She slid down so she was lying on the floor and arched into Ino, crying out with pleasure.

'Thassa girl,' Ino muttered, grazing Sakura's hardened nipple with her teeth, eliciting another fevered moan from the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura tugged at the bottom of Ino's shirt, and Ino, taking the sign, tore it off, followed by her bra, and laid back down. Sakura moaned at the feeling of Ino's hot skin against her own.

Ino kissed her again, rougher this time, as she slipped her hand up Sakura's skirt. Sakura screamed when the blonde brushed her fingers over her panties.

'Never expected _you _to be a screamer, Sakura-chan,' Ino teased, swiftly moving Sakura's panties to the side and continuing to touch her. Sakura whimpered, but cried out when Ino slipped a finger into her while continuing to tease her clit.

Finally, when Sakura felt she could take no more, Ino's pace quickened and she added another finger. And Sakura came hard, with cries and moans that would surely wake the neighbours.

When the panting subsided, Sakura rolled over to face the blonde girl, who had a triumphant look on her face. She said very softly,

'When's our next girls' night?'

A/N: Never written yuri before, does it show? Haha. Well, whether you liked it or not, if you've got a minute, please leave a review. Cheers!


End file.
